


another night in

by jirodiseu



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Foot Fetish, M/M, Master/Pet, Omorashi, Piss Fic, i want to piss in tsumugi's mouth yes i projected onto chikage, implied chikaita, kind of, piss drinking, really light tho, theyre all dating actually, water sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jirodiseu/pseuds/jirodiseu
Summary: “Yo, senpai, I’m home… hey. Hey, what’s this on the floor?”
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage, Tsukioka Tsumugi/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	another night in

**Author's Note:**

> i'm horny and i literally want to piss in tsumugi tsukioka's mouth and destroy him entirely its been so long since ive felt like this for an anime character so OBVIOUSLY the first valid response is to.... write fic of another sexy character pissing on him? yeah.

Tsumugi kneels in the center of Chikage’s room, squirming under the weight of the older man's gaze on him, his chest rising and falling visibly, though he hasn’t been touched once.

“Did you do as I asked you to today, Tsumugi-chan?” Chikage asks, looming over Tsumugi’s form. The raven haired man can only nod dumbly, gasping as Chikage’s socked foot presses against his groin. “Don’t you know any words?”

“Y-Yes!” Tsumugi cried out, fingers twitching and fisting against the material of his skirt, not wanting to risk upsetting Chikage by grabbing when he wasn’t supposed to.

“What a good dog,” Chikage hums, fingers reaching down to grab Tsumugi’s chin gently, forcing him to look up. “How much did you drink, do you think?”

Tsumugi had no idea, honestly. Chikage had asked him to drink lots of water, and handed him even more cups of it throughout the day, making it nearly impossible to keep track of how many liters he drank. 

All thoughts left Tsumugi’s mind the second he felt Chikage’s foot moving again, but this time, instead of pressing against his groin, it moved up, just under where his bladder would be.

“Did you use the bathroom at all?” Chikage asks innocently, arms crossed and looking at ease, even as he was balanced precariously on one leg. Tsumugi begins to shake his head, but a quirked eyebrow from Chikage is the only warning he needs. 

“I didn’t, Chikage-san,” he whimpers, nearly breaking down in relief when Chikage takes his foot off of his bladder, only to feel red hot embarrassment seep in as he watches Chikage sit on the couch in front of him, legs crossed as his eyes lock on Tsumugi’s trembling form.

“Straighten up,” Chikage commands, and Tsumugi doesn’t need to be told twice. He’s up on his knees in an instant, hands trembling against his skirt. “Hold it up.”

Tsumugi can barely breathe, ears ringing at the command, but he follows through, shaky hands lifting up the navy skirt and revealing his naked crotch, cock hard and dripping in precum. Tsumugi whines as the A/C curls around his member, shaking as he suddenly realizes how badly he needs to pee.

“Ch-Chikage-san,” he whines, thighs shaking. Chikage just smiles, and when he uncrosses his legs to lean closer to Tsumugi’s form, the green haired man has an obvious bulge in his pants, and Tsumugi  _ moans _ .

“What is it, dear?” 

“I have to… I need--”

Chikage laughs cruelly, extending his leg and pressing the sole of his foot directly against Tsumugi’s exposed cock. Tsumugi shakes.

“You have to… what? You were being such a good dog earlier. What happened to that obedient puppy that knew his words?” Chikage asked, smirk clear even in his voice, and Tsumugi hated that it made him twitch.

“I have to use the bathroom…” Tsumugi confessed, his voice laced thick with mortification as he knew what would be said next.

“Is that all? Chikage wondered aloud, foot rubbing down more and more on Tsumugi’s cock. “Piss then.”

Tsumugi makes a choking sound at the back of his throat, his hands twitching before finally grabbing Chikage’s ankle. Chikage says nothing against it, and Tsumugi takes it as an okay, and begins rocking up into the sole of Chikage’s foot. Chikage watches carefully, flexing his toes when he knows the tip of Tsumugi’s cock is nearing, curling around and making the raven haired man’s hips jump and stutter in their pace. Chikage watches his little show with focused eyes, his own hand rubbing harshly against his clothed dick, before undoing the buttons and zipper of his pants in order to shove the article of clothes down slightly, his erection bouncing up and dripping. Tsumugi’s glazed eyes caught sight of it and instantly moaned, mouth open wide and drooling at the man in front of him. Chikage smirked, making sure Tsumugi watched as he wrapped his hand around his cock and started pumping his fist, tongue caught between his teeth as he watched Tsumugi’s thrusts get faster.

“Ch-Chikage-san!” Tsumugi whines, curling over himself, stuttering through his words. “Please, p-please, I’m so close please let me cum!”

“Since you asked so nice, pup, I’ll let you,” Chikage pants, and watches in amazement as Tsumugi keeps pushing his hips up against Chikage’s foot, not giving himself any extra stimulation, until he cums with a pitchy moan, hips shaking as he presses his spending cock against Chikage’s foot, cumming on the sock that covered it. Chikage was relentless though, and continued a slow grind against Tsumugi’s cock as Tsumugi slumped, tipping over sideways as his whole body twitched from over stimulation. 

Chikage didn’t even get to say anything else as suddenly, he felt a different kind of warmth spread on his foot, and he broke his gaze away from Tsumugi’s red and spent face to look down at his crotch. 

He was pissing. Tsumugi was pissing on his foot, on himself as he lay on the floor, the wetness trickling down his body and puddling on the floor under him. Chikage moaned loudly, making Tsumugi hum, not even embarrassed that he was pissing himself on Chikage’s bedroom floor at that very moment.

“Up,” Chikage groaned, reaching with his free hand to Tsumugi, tangling his fingers in the younger man’s soft locks, before pulling harshly. Tsumugi whined, trying to argue that he wanted to lay down, but when he looked at Chikage, any arguments he had immediately left him. The green haired man had his eyes blown wide with lust, hair slightly mused and face a searing red. His breathing was ragged and his hand was working quickly against his cock. Tsumugi instantly straightened up and moved in front of Chikage, who kept one hand in Tsumugi’s hair, keeping his face far and tilted back, begging to be painted white.

Knowing his intentions, Tsumugi opened his mouth, tongue hanging out as spit dripped down the tip of his tongue, landing on the floor between Chikage’s feet. It didn’t take long before Chikage was painting that pretty face in white, cum landing on the planes of his cheeks and on the corners of his mouth. Tsumugi licked at everything he could, tasting the bitterness that was Chikage on his tongue and moaning in delight. Chikage detangled the hand he had trapped in his hair and moved it to push his own out of his face, taking a couple deep breaths as he lay back on his couch. Tsumugi stayed in position, pleading eyes staring at Chikage’s spent cock longingly. Chikage laughed softly before standing up, petting Tsumugi’s hair a couple times before tapping at his chin. Tsumugi tilted his head back obediently, mouth opening just as Chikage positioned his cock, tip resting softly at the edge of Tsumugi’s soft, pink lips. With one final sigh, Chikage let go.

The stream wasn’t powerful, but it was still a lot. No matter how he tried, Tsumugi still couldn’t swallow it all, and with just a slight movement on his part, Chikage’s still pissing cock was aimed elsewhere easily, and Chikage watched as his piss seeped slightly into some of Tsumugi’s hair, and dripped down the side of his face, sliding down into his shirt. Tsumugi didn’t seem to mind, just purred softly, and once Chikage was done, nuzzled into his warm thighs. 

“That’s disgusting. You need to get cleaned up,” Chikage joked, and Tsumugi snorted. 

“It’s your piss,” he mumbles, but can’t find the strength to move. It doesn’t take long before he’s found a light slumber. Chikage hauls him up to the couch, wraps his arms around him, and decides,  _ We can clean up later _ .

-~-~-

“Yo, senpai, I’m home… hey. Hey, what’s this on the floor?”

Chikage hears Itaru shuffle things around before he takes a couple small sniffs, and tightens his hold on the still napping Tsumugi.

“YOU COULDN’T EVEN WAIT FOR ME TO GET HOME?”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments and whatnot are so very loved [pleading emoji]  
> follow me on twt! same @ as here, @jirodiseu uwu  
> talk to me about tsumugi tsukioka and chikage utsuki thank u


End file.
